barsoomfandomcom-20200214-history
Kulan Tith
'Kulan Tith '''is the Jeddak of Kaol. A devout follower of the religion of Issus he offers hospitality to Matai Shang but is rapidly disillusioned by the Hekkador's lies and turns against him allying himself with Thuvan Dihn and John Carter. History ''The Warlord of Mars Visit from Matai Shang Kulan Tith was the Jeddak of Kaol. Like all of Barsoom, the Kaolians had been devout followers of Issus. Kulan Tith remained loyal to his religion refusing to except John Carter's story that Issus. Thus when Matai Shang the Holy Thern and Thurid the First Born areived in Kaol with the Hekkador's daughter Phaidor and two women claimed to be her slaves Kulan Tith was all too happy to give them refuge trusting in the Hekkador's word. The next day a red warrior going by the name Dotar Sojat saved a body of soldiers of Kaol from ambush by Green Men. The Jeddak was of course grateful to the stranger and summoned him to his presence. Matai Shang too was present and saw the strange warrior. Kulan Tith graciously asked Dotar Sojat to accompany his party to welcome the caravan of a visiting Jeddak, who turned out to be Thuvan Dihn of Ptarth, father of Thuvia. John Carter That night Thurid and Matai Shang came to Kulan Tith demanding that the stranger be arrested and brought before them. Once Dotar Sojat was in the throne room Thurid revealed that the strangers red skin was false, and white lay underneath. He also proved that Dotar Sojat was actually John Carter of Helium. the enemy of the ancient faith of Issus. Kulan Tith was ready to acceed to the Hekkador's demand that John Carter be killed.. At this point his royal guest, Thuvan Dihn, interrupted. He had heard that the religion of Issus was false and that the therns had kept his daughter Thuvia captive. He had also heard that John Carter had been kind to Thuvia and so declared his support for the Earth man. John Carter then accused Mattai Shang of having Thuvia and Dejah Thoris in his entourage disguised as slave girls. Kulan Tith immediatly grew less friendly to the Hekkador demanding to see the slave women. Unfortunately he acceded to Mattai Shang's plea that his sleeping daughter not be disturbed and put off the confrontation till the morning. During the night Thurid and Matai Shang fled the city. Completely disillusioned Kulan Tith allied himself with John Carer and Thuvan Dihn and gave the men all the help he could before they left Kaol in pursuit of their wife and daughter and their captors . Kulan Tith was next seen in Helium among the crowd of Jeddaks and Jeds acclaiming John Carter Warlord of Mars. Thuvia, Maid of Mars Courting Thuvia Kulan Tith was among the princes suing for the hand of the restored Princess of Ptarth. His rivals were Carthoris of Helium and Astok of Dusar. Thuvia accepted Kulan Tith, the suitor favored by her father and pledged her word to him. Both Astok and Carthoris made their disappointment clear. Kidnapped Just days before the wedding Thuvia disappeared from her father's garden and soon after Carthoris of Helium also disappeared leading many to conclude he had kidnapped the princess. Spurred on by Nutus of Dusar, father of Astok, Kulan Tith and Thuvan Dinh declared war on their ally Helium ignoring the denials of John Carter and Tardos Mors. Rescue Kulan Tith launched his attack on Helium but as his fleet sailed over the dead seabeds lying between Kaol and Helium his flagship was downed by Green Martians and the crew all but overwhelmed by the green horde. They fought valiantly, but it looked hopeless. At the critical moment a small flier swooped down to the rescue. It carried Carthoris of Helium and Princess Thuvia also Kar Komak whose mental projections of ancient bowmen soon drove off the attackers, saving Kulan Tith and his men. As Cathoris prepared to follow his friend against the Green Men Thuvia declared her love and was overheard by Kulan Tith who demonstrated his nobility and good sense by refusing to marry a woman in love with another man and proclaiming his support for Thuvia's wedding to the man she really wanted. Personality and Traits Kulan Tith was generally good hearted. He was suitably grateful when people did good deeds for Kaol. He also showed his understanding by calling off his wedding so Thuvia could marry Carthoris. He seems to have had good relations with his neighbors and received visits of state from other Jeds. Unfortunately Kulan Tith had a bad habit of siding with the wrong people. He was one of the last to give up Isuss's religion, even going so far as to call John Carter a blasphemer, though to his credit he changed sides promptly when Mattai Shang revealed his depravity. Later on, he would be tricked by Dusar into declaring war on Helium, despite their innocence, of course Ptarth also fell for the false evidence. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Red Martians Category:Jeddaks